I'll Make you Mine, No Matter What it Takes
by You'd be pretty in any colour
Summary: Katherine and Elena had been on and off since they met, and when Katherine leaves town for her no reason, Elena doesn't take her back that easily, and Katherine's got a plan. It's game on.
1. I'm going to get you back

A shadow walked past Elena, making chills run down her spine. She had become used to this, fast vampires, that were just a blur. She felt a hand caress her hair, and turned around and saw nothing. She rolled her eyes, and started walking. This was very cliché, and she'd become bored of the same old, same old.

"Hello there, little vampire." Elena looked around, and saw a grinning Katherine pulling out of the shadows, looking hotter than ever. _Focus, Elena. Remember, she only wants one thing. _ But when her top was rather low cut, it was hard to not focus on anything else. Katherine grinned, pulling off her jacket.

"You like them? Then when don't you touch them, Elena." Katherine smiled, walking closer to Elena. Elena held her ground, pushing Katherine away. She was dangerous, she wasn't to be trusted. And it was weird thinking she was hot, due to the fact she was her double. She stared down at her boobs to check if they were the same size but found, to her dismay, hers were smaller. Katherine wandered her hand over them, and it was so hard for Elena to push her away, to tell her no. Because, what she really wanted to do was scream yes.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Elena eventually asked, refusing to look at her.

"I came back for you. Now you're a vampire, we could run this little town. Slut vampire, and the little sex kitten. We'd be unstoppable." Katherine smiled, biting her lip. A stranger walked past, and Katherine grabbed him, piercing her teeth into his neck. When she had done, she handed the man over to Elena, who refused.

"You know you want to. Aren't you hungry? It's the smell of the human blood, driving you insane?" Katherine teased, pushing the man closer. Elena took one look at Katherine, and pushed the male away, turning her back to Katherine.

"You know, I'm not your little sex toy. You left me, and now you think you can just come back?" Elena shouted, turning around, because she wanted Katherine to _feel _the words.

"Rejection. It's what I do best." Katherine grinned, trying to walk closer to Elena, but she wouldn't let her. "You know, you're a lot stronger then Damon. You can be without me."

"Yeah, because I don't need you. I've got Stefan." Elena said, staring at the ground.

"You wanna say that whilst looking at me? Because I know you want me Elena, and you can deny it all you want, but you can't change what you feel." Elena just simply walked away, until she heard Katherine shout.

"You know, I always loved you."

"Yeah, feed me more bullshit, why don't you." Elena laughed it off, walking home. Katherine stared at the spot where she had once been, regretting ever leaving. You don't leave, you get the girl. Or die. Either one. "It seems it's not as simple as just turning up. But I can promise you Elena, you're going to be in my bed sometime this month, even if that's only ten days." Katherine faded back into the shadows, not forgetting her promise.


	2. You don't know how much you mean to me

"So, Katherine's back in town."

"Yeah."

"You seem thrilled about it."

Elena turned around and looked at Caroline, her best friend who she'd always felt she could tell anything to, but could she really trust her with this? She took one look at Caroline, and shook her head. _She'll only judge you, three people at the same time? That's a whore if I ever saw one, _the little voice in her head said, judging her every move. Caroline sensed something was up, and put a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, she won't hurt you. None of us will let her. Okay?" Caroline said, forever the optimist. Elena just smiled at her, it wasn't getting hurt physically she was afraid of, it was emotionally. Caroline was about to say something, but then Stefan walked into the room, pulling Elena into a hug in his strong arms. Elena wanted to cry, to be over Katherine, for her to get out of her mind. But it was impossible. Katherine was like a drug, once Elena had had one taste of her, she just kept coming back for more…

"_Elena, this is boring." Katherine grunted, fed up of having to take care of the petty human._

"_Well, go away then. I don't need you here." Elena said, lying on the sofa. She'd never understand why the Salvatore's trusted Katherine, when all she was just a backstabbing bitch. She couldn't be trusted._

"_I have to stay here; otherwise Klaus is going to kill me." Katherine explained, tilting her head to look at the half awake Elena. Elena mumbled something, but Katherine couldn't here. She was too focused on how beautiful Elena looked, with her gorgeous brown locks, and brown eyes. Maybe it was because she was her doppelganger, but something about Elena sent shivers down Katherine's spine. Katherine knelt down on the floor, and started to unbutton her shirt. Elena looked at her for a moment, confused._

"_What are you doing?" She asked, moving away from Katherine._

"_Something I should've done a long time ago." Katherine said, moving in closer to Elena, pushing her lips on hers. It was fearless, passionate, and Elena came back more hungrily than Katherine had expected, her tongue dancing in Katherine's mouth. When they eventually pulled away for breath, Elena just grinned at Katherine, pulling off her top._

"_Didn't expect you to be so into it." Katherine smiled, glancing at Elena's bare chest, as she wasn't wearing a bra. Elena just grinned, and crawled over to Katherine's side of the sofa, unbuttoning the buttons of her top. She slung her legs over, so she was now facing Katherine, and sitting on her. Katherine shrugged her top off, and titled her neck back. Elena softly kissed her neck at first, then the kisses became harder, leaving Katherine gasping for breath. She'd never expected such a positive result, especially when Elena pulled down Katherine's trousers, then her pants. Katherine gave her a sly smile as Elena went down on her, making Katherine moan with pleasure. _

Elena tried to forget, tried to make herself not love Katherine, but it was impossible. She kissed Stefan on the forehead, and was about to run upstairs to her room when the doorbell rang. _Please don't be her, anyone but Katherine_, she prayed in her mind, but of course, there was Katherine outside of the door. She tried to run upstairs, but Katherine locked her eyes on Elena and grinned at her. She couldn't go know she'd seen her, so she walked up to the door.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Elena asked, staring at the ground to avoid looking at Katherine.

"You." Katherine said playfully, winking at Elena. Elena was about to respond, but Stefan came up behind her. He always seemed to come at the moments Elena needed him.

"Katherine, what are you doing here? We've just gotten rid of a kill crazy vampire; we don't need to get rid of another." Stefan said, bored of the same routine.

"You don't need to get rid of me. I'm only here for one thing." Katherine darted her eyes to Elena, who avoided looking at her. Stefan looked at the both of them, confused. _Dammit, why does he have to notice everything, _Elena thought, noticing Katherine grin.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked, looking between the two females.

"Nothing. Katherine was just leaving." Elena explained, staring at Katherine until she felt uncomfortable and looked away.

"Stefan, can you give us a second?" Katherine asked, suddenly realizing she'd hurt Elena. Stefan glanced at Elena, and she nodded. Stefan gave Elena a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran outside of the house.

"Say it, and fuck off." Elena said, glancing over her shoulder to the spot where Stefan had been.

"Feisty. I like it, sex kitten." Katherine said teasingly, lifting Elena's chin up. Elena slapped her hand away, becoming angrier by the second.

"Don't call me that! I'm sick of your mind games, say what you want and get out." She shouted, making Katherine's hard, joking face turn into the face of a little child. Katherine stepped inside, and looked up at Elena.

"I love you, Elena. I wanna be with you, more than anything. I'll cut the crap, the bullshit, everything. I just need you." Katherine didn't give Elena a second to reply, she automatically pushed her lips on hers. Elena pulled away, leaving a hurt look on Katherine's face.

"It's always going to be Stefan." Elena said simply, now facing Katherine.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm nobody's second choice." Katherine said, walking away. Elena watched her leave, tears falling down her face. She wiped them away, and rung up Stefan.


	3. I love you, sex kitten

"Hey Elena, it's Katherine and I just wanted-" Elena hung up, fed up of the calls from her ex-lover. She wanted to be protected, Katherine couldn't do that. She couldn't, not in the ways Elena wanted. Elena was woken out of daydream mode by a shout from Damon.

"Stefan, we need to keep a watch on Katherine." He said, drinking from a glass.

"Why? She hasn't done anything yet, and my guess is she won't." Elena had to stifle a laugh. Stefan was sometimes ever so naïve.

"Oh, brother. You've known Katherine for ever so long, yet you continue to underestimate her." Damon laughed, and Elena decided to appear in the room at that very time. She couldn't bare them talking about Katherine anymore.

"Hey, I was going to go out, either of you wanna come?" The brothers shook their head, and Elena pulled on her jacket and left without a word. She knocked on Caroline's door yet found, to her dismay, that nobody was in. She sighed, and turned around, and was met by Katherine's piercing eyes.

"I told you to fuck off." Elena sighed, walking away from Caroline's house.

"Baby, please listen to me." Katherine whimpered, the vulnerability in her voice now showing.

"Don't call me that." Elena said, carrying on walking away. Katherine appeared in front of her, and she sighed.

"Then what if I called you the love of my life?" Katherine whispered, obviously scared to say it.

"But I have Stefan-" She got cut off by Katherine, pushing her lips on hers. Elena hesitated for a moment, then kissed her back, tenderly. It felt good to feel her lips again; she had missed them, more than she'd like to admit. Elena pulled away, finding it hard to hide her grin.

"Does Stefan make you feel like that?" Katherine asked, and before giving Elena a chance to answer, walked away.

"I love you." Elena shouted after her, making Katherine turn around.

"I love you too, sex kitten." Katherine replied, running into Elena's arms. It was so cliché, but they stayed there for a moment, Elena's arms tightly around Katherine.

"I'm never letting you go again." Katherine said. Elena kissed the top of her forehead, the moment perfect. She was the only one who got to see this side of Katherine, the girl whose family had all died, who had her daughter taken away from her. Nobody else saw her vulnerability, but underneath it all, Elena knew that she was sometimes just as scared as her. She'd never let it show, mind you.

"I wanna show you something." Katherine said, making Elena drop her arms from around her and look at her, confused. She grinned, and grabbed Elena's hand.

"You're the most beautiful vampire I've ever met." Katherine said smugly, still grinning.

"I look just like you." Elena said, trying to keep up with Katherine.

"Exactly." Katherine laughed, pulling Elena down a street corner. Elena gave Katherine a confused look, it didn't seem that romantic. Katherine noticed, and opened a door. Elena gasped, trying to take everything in. It looked like a garden, but obviously to an incredibly rich someone. There was a glistening pool in the middle, the water bluer than any water Elena had ever seen. Flowers were scattered everywhere, and Elena plucked one and gave it to Katherine. The garden was so simple, yet so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Whose garden is it?" Elena asked, slipping off her shoes, ready to jump into the pool.

"A friend of a friend. They're on holiday, and they said I could use this place whenever I wanted to. They have blood bags in the shed." Katherine replied, and Elena jumped into the pool.

"Wanna come in? The water's lovely." She smiled, swimming around in the pool. Katherine was unfocused for a second, as Elena was wearing a white shirt which had now became see-through. She brought her attention back to the real world, and smiled.

"Only if there's pool sex involved." Katherine winked at Elena, who nodded. Her innocence had disappeared since she became a vampire, even though she was sure it must still be there. Somewhere. Katherine kicked off her shoes, and slipped off her jacket. Then, she pulled off her top. Elena just stared, and pulled off her own top. Katherine gracefully slipped into the pool, and Elena pulled her close, kissing her harder this time. They stayed there for several minutes, their lips not leaving the others. Eventually, they both pulled away, and Katherine felt as if her body was on fire from Elena's touch. They swam together for a few moments, kissing each other underwater. The lingering sensation of Katherine's lips on Elena's stayed, and she couldn't get enough of her taste.

Katherine unzipped Elena's jeans, and pulled them off. Katherine unclipped her bra, and Elena did the same. They pulled each other close, and Elena started to kiss Katherine's nipples. Each touch sent chills down Katherine's spine, and Katherine begged for more. _I love you, _each touch whispered.


	4. Why can't I hold your hand?

**A/N: I'm trying to make this one the best and longest chapter of them all so I hope you like it. Please review & stuff! I know this took a while, I had Spanish Students at my house and my mum made me give them my laptop. -_-**

Katherine tried to grab Elena's hand, and when she moved her hand out of the way, pouted.

"Why can't I hold your hand?" She asked, once again in her puppy dog manner.

"Because there's so many people I know-"She started, but Katherine broke her off with a kiss.

"No, Katherine!" She said, but she just couldn't resist. Every time their lips touched, she wanted more.

"Oh, fuck it." She said, kissing Katherine back.

"Fuck me?" Katherine said teasingly, now kissing Elena's neck. Elena grabbed Katherine from the back, and wrapper her legs around her body.

"You could've never done this before." Katherine noted, in between kisses.

"I know. Being a vampire has it's pros." Elena laughed, trying to get out of the view of people walking past. Luckily, the street was rather dead, so Elena continued to kiss Katherine.

"Elena?" Caroline shouted, in shock. Elena dropped Katherine, who rubbed her knees, whining.

"Hey, Caroline." Elena said, nervously.

"What was that?" Caroline said, as if she was in a dream. None of this made any sense.

'It wasn't what you think it was…' Elena said, trying to make this sound not as bad as it was.

'Then… Then… what was it?' Caroline shouted, putting her hand to her head in confusion.

Katherine stepped in. She loved this fool, and she knew anybody finding out would stir up a lot of shit. 'Basically, I was showing Elena how to seduce someone, to feed off them.' Katherine smiled, and Elena looked at her. She didn't like this explanation, and Caroline wasn't stupid enough to fall for it.

'That makes no sense. Why would you…? Elena, please tell me what's going on!" Caroline shouted, and Elena looked at her, then at Katherine.

'Caroline, I love her…' She said, refusing to look at Caroline. She knew her secret, her secret she had been hiding for so long.

'So wait. You're a _lesbian?' _Caroline said, trying not to sound judgemental.

'No, _bisexual.' _Elena stressed the word, and then looked at Caroline.

'You can't tell anyone.' She said, grabbing Caroline's hand. Caroline nodded her head, and Elena shook hers.

'This is serious. Pinky promise.' Katherine laughed behind her, and Elena turned around and glared at her. She gave her an apologetic look, and Elena grinned. She couldn't be mad at her for long. Elena and Caroline tightened their pinky's together, then pulled away. Elena smiled at her, and then said 'Thankyou.'

'But what about Stefan?' Caroline asked, before turning away. Elena looked down at the floor.

'I love him. But I want to be with Katherine.'

'You can't use him this way!' Caroline shouted, louder than she expected. She bit her lip, and Elena sighed.

'I don't want to, but I don't know what he'd do to Katherine if he found out.' Elena said, putting a protective arm over Katherine. Caroline sighed, and smiled at Elena. She walked away, and Katherine grinned.

'What are you grinning about?' Elena said, annoyed.

'You're cute when you're mad.' Katherine grinned, poking Elena in the ribs.

'Yeah? Well, I'm about to get real adorable.' Elena angrily said, walking away.

'Hey, baby. I'm sorry okay?' Katherine shouted after her, and Elena looked back at her and gave her a thumbsup, and walked away.

'You're probably the world's most difficult girlfriend. But I can't help but love you.' Katherine sighed.

'I love you too.' Elena shouted back, and then thought _fuck it, _and ran back to Katherine. Katherine grabbed her, holding her close.

'How are we going to do this?' Elena asked, scared. She knew that she wanted Katherine, but she couldn't hurt Stefan. She loved him too.

'Let's just focus on right now. And what I really want to do right now, is go down on you.' Katherine winked, and Elena pulled out of her grip.

'Is that all you ever think about?' Elena folded her arms, refusing to look at Katherine.

'What?" Katherine said innocently, and she put a hand on Elena's shoulder.

'All it is is sex with you. Why can't it just be love?' Elena asked, feeling the tears drop. She tried to quickly wipe them away, but Katherine did it for her.

'Hey, you're my sex kitten, aren't you? It's not my fault that being with you makes me wet.' Katherine grinned, but Elena wasn't buying it. Her cheeky charm wasn't going to get her in Elena's pants anytime soon.

'You should just want to hold me into the night, not fuck me all the time!' Elena shouted, a little bit louder than she'd expected.

'Baby, you know I love you. More than sex, more than blood, more than anything. I just want to hold you forever.' Katherine said, and kissed Elena's cheek.

'Prove it.' Elena said, crossing her arms.

'How?' Katherine asked. She wasn't much of a romantic.

'Figure that out yourself. If you prove it, then I'll tell everybody that I love you.' Elena exclaimed, feeling rather proud of herself. Before she was playing a game, now she had made up the rules.

'Okay then. Game on.' Katherine winked, and Elena gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking away.

'Elena Gilbert, the things I do for you.' Katherine laughed, and stared at the spot where Elena once was. She had to get thinking, and fast. Not being able to touch Elena would make her go crazy. She hadn't realised how in love she was with Elena, heck, she thought she could never feel love again. She remembered how she felt holding her beautiful baby girl in her arms, and all of that being ripped away once she was taken from her. Katherine missed her child, missed her family. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek, and didn't bother to wipe it away. She wasn't a romantic, so god knows how she was going to do this. But something told Katherine Elena didn't want a fancy dinner date, or a romantic night in. All she wanted was for Katherine to be herself, and Katherine knew _exactly _what to do.

'Mystic Falls won't know what's hit it.' Katherine grinned, snapping her fingers in the air before turning around in one fluid motion. She whipped out her phone, and texted Elena.

**I've got something prepared for you. I'm going 2 rock your world. Tomorrow. ;)**

Katherine put her phone in her pocket, and grabbed someone who was walking past, and fed on them. She didn't even bother making them forget because in all honesty, she couldn't be arsed. They stared at her, and Katherine looked at him.

'Go away before I kill you.' She said, looking into his eyes. _That should do it, _she thought.


	5. I don't want to hide anymore

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I'm a bit of a slacker! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the great reviews and stuff!**

Elena was more nervous than she had been in years. She shouldn't be the nervous one, it should be Katherine. But Elena couldn't imagine Katherine being nervous. It wasn't…right. She applied her make-up, checking in the mirror afterwards to make sure everything was okay. Her dress was classy yet sexy. Well, she thought so.

'Where are you going dressed like that?' Damon asked, admiring her from the doorway. Elena grinned, and turned around. She put her finger to her lips, and put her make-up away.

'You're not my father.' Elena said, laughing. She noticed she had lipstick on her teeth, and used her finger to wipe it off. She didn't want any imperfections in the way of Katherine's special night. She didn't want to admit it, but she was incredibly excited for tonight.

'True, but I know you're not going with Stefan, and there's not many places you could go dressed like that.' Damon smirked, and Elena just shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him where she was going. She tried to walk out of her bedroom door, but Damon stopped her.

'Tell me where you're going.' He demanded, and Elena sighed. Why couldn't she go somewhere without anybody asking any questions?

'It's a girls night out, okay?' Elena replied, becoming annoyed. Damon shrugged his shoulders, and moved his arm out of the way of the doorway. She was pleased Stefan was out and that she didn't have to put up with his questions. She pulled her top down slightly, and glanced one more time in the mirror. _Classy, never trashy_, she thought to herself. She breathed in, then out, before exiting. When she walked out, she was met by a limousine. She gasped, as she was not expecting anything as grand as this. The chauffeur opened the door for her, and she smiled at him. She got into the limo, and found Katherine waiting for her, in a tight, black dress.

'Don't tell me. I look like a slut.' Katherine laughed, and Elena grinned. She loved how Katherine could poke fun at herself.

'No, you look amazing.' Elena smiled, and Katherine grabbed her hand. Elena loved the small gestures, and she hated not being able to do even the simplest things in public.

'So, where are we going?' Elena asked, trying her best puppy dog eyes to get the answer out of Katherine. Katherine bit her lip, and shook her head. Elena just stared at her for a while, wondering how on Earth someone could be so beautiful. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned in for a kiss. Katherine's lips tasted so soft, so Elena softly bit them, and Katherine was instantly turned on. Elena's tongue danced in Katherine's mouth, tasting her, holding her close. Their tongues entwined, and Elena couldn't help herself. She grabbed Katherine's top between her teeth, pulling it up off Katherine's body. She let go, as she pulled it off her head.

'What are you doing?' Katherine asked, seductively. Elena put her finger to Katherine's lips, then kissed them once again. Elena pulled her legs around Katherine's body, and unclasped her bra. Katherine shrugged it off her shoulders, as Elena grinned.

'I don't want to hide anymore.' She said, clasping Katherine's breasts. She moved her lips onto her nipples, and kissed them softly. Katherine moaned, as the driver pulled over.

'We're here.' He said, trying not to look at the two women. Katherine moved to put her top back on, but Elena stopped her, and pulled off her own top, and turned around to let Katherine unclasp her bra.

'I'm liking this, sex kitten.' Katherine winked, and Elena grinned. The chauffeur opened the door, and Katherine pulled Elena out, as they ran across the field, half naked. Katherine tugged down Elena's trousers. Elena laughed, and pulled Katherine's down too. They were now simply in their underwear, holding each other close. Katherine tugged Elena, and ran with her, hand in hand.

'Jump.' Katherine said, and showed Elena the splashing water beneath the cliffs.

'Hold my hand.' Elena asked, and Katherine did as she asked. They looked at each other for comfort, then jumped into the splashing, blue, water. Elena grabbed Katherine, and pulled her under the water, as she kissed her soft lips. As they pulled out, Katherine pulled her back under, holding her close under the water. Katherine pulled her legs around Elena's stomach, and Elena hoisted her out of the water, not leaving the taste of her lips on hers. They stayed there for a moment, holding each other in the water, just looking in each other's eyes. Then, Katherine dropped Elena into the water.

'That's for yesterday.' She laughed, and Elena came gasping up out of the water. Elena was serious for a moment, and then just laughed. She swam through the water, quickly, away from Katherine. She knew swimming wasn't Katherine's strongest point, so she laughed as she turned around and saw her desperately swimming to try and get her. She eventually caught up to her, and then grabbed Elena's hand. They swam together, a lot slower than Elena was used to.

'Look ahead.' Katherine said, pointing. Elena let go of Katherine's hand, swimming a little bit further. It was shallow enough for her to walk now, so she stopped swimming. She saw a beautiful house above, on the sea. One she'd love to own one day. Katherine grinned, and pulled Elena out of the water. Elena was confused for a moment, then realised she was taking her to the house. She couldn't hold in her excitement anymore, just simply squealed as Katherine unlocked the door.

'What are you doing?' Elena asked, confused. Katherine didn't have a key, instead was using a hairclip to unlock the door. Katherine shook the door, but it wouldn't unlock.

'Dammit!' Katherine said, but Elena simply started kissing her neck. She had promised no imperfections, and the night was getting darker. Elena had planned this, many months ago. She'd imagined going to the beach with Katherine as the night sky appeared, holding her close as the sea lapped over them. She pulled Katherine, spinning her around as they laughed. Katherine's laughter was so sweet to Elena, something that meant so much to her. They sat near the sea, splashing each other with the water as they watched the stars appear.

'Count the stars. When you're done, that's when I'll stop loving you.' Elena grinned, cheesily. Katherine didn't even care, she only cared about her girl, and this beautiful night. She laid her head on Elena's shoulder, as the stars shined, and the night turned into the day.


	6. I want to call you mine

**A/N: I know this chapter's really bad and short, I'm sorry! I'll try and make the next one as best as it can be and really long!**

'Shit!' Elena said, suddenly. She had only just woken up, and couldn't believe how long they had been asleep.

'What's up?' Katherine asked, blinking her eyes as the sun shone in front of them.

'I have to get back!' Elena babbled on, about how Stefan would be worried, about how she had said she was having a girls night out, and Katherine just laughed, softly kissing her neck. Elena ignored the motions, standing up and brushing the sand off her legs. She pulled on her trousers, then her top.

'Your bra?' Katherine laughed, and added cheekily 'Or can I keep it?' Katherine dangled the bra in front of Elena, and Elena pulled it out of Katherine's hand, angrily. Katherine hung her head in shame, and whimpered, like a dog. Elena just ignored her, and shoved the bra in her pocket. She gave Katherine a quick kiss goodbye, and then walked away.

'I thought you said you'd tell them?' Katherine shouted at her, knowing what would come next.

'I can't.' Elena whispered, turning back around to face Katherine. 'I'm sorry.'

'You know, you're cheating on him.' Katherine said, knowing that it would break Elena. Elena didn't say anything, simply walked away.

'You know, I always used to think walking away would solve everything. But it doesn't.' Katherine bit her lip. She'd always been one to say what she thought, but now she slightly regretted it.

'What do you want me to do?' Elena shouted back. She wished she could run into Katherine's arms, and hold her until the world ended. She wished she could stay here forever, and never have to worry about anything else. But life wasn't that simple.

'I want to be able to call you mine.' Katherine said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Elena tried to walk away, she really did, but knowing Katherine was crying broke her that little bit inside, so she ran back into her arms.

'You see what you do to me? Around anybody else I'm the baddest bitch in town, around you I'm a vulnerable, snivelling fool.' Katherine laughed, and Elena couldn't help but smile.

'I promised you I would tell them.' Elena smiled, still holding onto Katherine.

'No, Elena, I was just being snide.' Katherine said, knowing what it would cause if she told everyone. And Elena would break; she couldn't have the Salvatores hating her.

'I'm going to. For us.' Elena was full of such optimism, such hope. Within anyone else it would make Katherine feel sick, but with Elena it just reminded her of her pure innocence.

'We're going to be able to hold hands and walk down the street not afraid, okay?' Elena seemed like she was only trying to assure herself, but Katherine nodded anyway.


	7. I'm in love with Katherine

**A/N**: **This is my favourite chapter so far, and I've put a lot of work into it so I hope you like it, this is the end, thank you for reading!**

The weather seemed to reflect Elena's mood. The rain fell down quietly, but heavily, as if it was trying to get it over with, to hide something. Elena caught a glimpse of the sun, but it was soon hidden by a cloud. She sighed, not even caring if she got wet. Maybe she could play the sympathy card, say that she'd got caught up in the rain. But she knew within a second one of the Salvatore's would spot something was up. They always did, and she hated them for it. As soon as she reached the door, the day seemed to suddenly brighten up. The sun came out, and the rain stopped, as if the bad weather had never really happened. Elena wished life was like the weather, things changing quickly, and people forgetting about what happened before. But wishes are for kids, they never really happen, no matter how many stars you wish on, no matter how many 11:11s you stay up for, your wish will never come true. Elena had learnt that. She silently opened the door, trying not to attract any attention. But there was Stefan, sweet, lovely Stefan. And as soon as she saw him, she broke. A million tears suddenly filled her eyes, and no matter how much she tried to stop them, they came down her face.

'Baby, what's the matter?' Stefan asked in a hushed tone, much like a mother would, trying to get her baby asleep. He cradled her tightly, and of course he was there. He was always there, and she was going to break his heart. And she hated herself for it, and he would soon hate her for it, too. She couldn't speak, for if she tried to, she became choked up with tears. Stefan didn't say anything either, just simply held her, so close she could feel his heartbeat.

'Elena? Are you okay?' Damon saw Stefan holding Elena, and she knew it hurt him. She knew she had pulled him along like a toy, and then gotten bored of him, and settled for Stefan. But she was never really happy with anyone but Katherine, no other person made her feel the way she did. She was a slut, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She was cheating on Stefan, and she really loved him, she did. But she was like a yo-yo, going up and down, never really sure where she would land. She knew where she wanted to be, and that was wrapped in Katherine's arms. With Katherine, nobody else mattered. It was just the two of them, against the world. She just couldn't face it anymore.

'I'm in love with Katherine!' She blurted out, and the two men looked at her blankly, confused.

'What?' Damon asked, unsure of what he had heard. Whilst a girl on girl doppelganger sex video would be pretty hot, he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Stefan had let go of Elena, and was now refusing to look at her. A single tear fell, and she knew that was worse than millions. She couldn't even cry properly, for she was so upset that she had broken the trust of the one she loved. The thing that broke her even more was the fact that Damon was refusing to believe it, and that Stefan was silent. She couldn't bare it, so she had to be the one to speak.

'I can't help the way I feel. And whilst you two may hate Katherine, I feel only love for her.' She looked at the two of them, and could see that they weren't listening, that they still were pretending to not here it.

'Have you done anything with her?' Stefan asked, trying not to sound angry.

'Stefan, I-'

'Answer the question!' Stefan shouted, and Elena tried to hug him, but he wouldn't let her. _What have I done? _She thought to herself, but what was done was done, and she couldn't change it. She had nobody to blame but herself.

'Yes.' Elena finally answered, but it was almost a whisper. And with that, Stefan walked out. He didn't even look at her, didn't even cry, but just simply walked out. Damon just stood there, awkwardly.

'Say something!' Elena shouted, but he just stood there, like a statue. That was when the tears came. Much like a waterfall, but nowhere near as beautiful. They came from someone who had once been perceived as innocent, but now she was nothing more than a skank.

'I hate myself.' She said, in between tears. Damon used his sleeve to wipe them away, and even that set Elena off.

'I met you first, didn't I?' Elena asked, trying to, unsuccessfully, wipe her tears away. Damon didn't say anything, just simply nodded. Elena didn't even care anymore, she had already fucked up everything with Stefan. So she kissed him. It was nothing like the passion she had with Katherine, but it was a goodbye kiss. Because she knew she'd never see him again, and deep in his heart, somewhere, he knew that too. Elena pulled away, and looked at him.

'I'm sorry, Damon.' She said, hugging him tight. She could feel his heart beating, knowing this was all he'd ever wanted. She let go, and gave him one last glance.

'I love you.' She whispered, not entirely sure if he heard it, for she was out of the door within a second after she said it. She couldn't look back, she could only look forward. That was her motto in life for now, and she repeated it to herself, over and over again. _Don't look back, look forward. Don't look back, look forward. Don't look back, look forward. _Again and again until she had convinced herself it was the best thing to do. She saw Katherine on the street, and ran into her arms. She had no regrets, because she had missed Katherine's arms around her, holding her tight.

'I told them.' She said, a smile on her face for the first time in what felt like forever.

'So we can be together?' Katherine asked, holding Elena's hand.

'Forever.' Elena said, and Katherine had to chuckle at her corniness.

'You know, this seems like the end of a really bad movie.' Katherine laughed, and Elena nodded in agreement.

'Should we fuck so it's the end of a really bad porno?' Elena asked, grinning. Katherine burst out in laughter, and dragged Elena, pulling her by the hand.

'We're going to have to leave, you know that right?' Katherine asked, and Elena nodded, less certainly this time. Katherine hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek softly.

'I'll book a flight. This will be our last night in Mystic Falls, what do you wanna do?' Katherine asked, winking.

'Can we go back to that pool?' Elena asked, trying to sound innocent, but Katherine could tell she only wanted one thing. For one second, Elena's thought's returned to Stefan, and how she had never said goodbye to him. She pulled out her phone, knowing that he wouldn't pick up.

'Hey, Stefan. I just wanted to say that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Katherine is the one I've _fallen _in love with, and I can't help that. I know it's hurting you, and I hate myself for that. But please, don't blame her. Just forget about me. Please.' Elena hung up, swallowing back tears. Katherine looked at her, and squeezed her hand tightly. She didn't say a single word, just walked, still holding Elena's hand. Elena couldn't believe how lucky she'd got. She had this beautiful girl, who loved her. She wished she didn't have to hurt those she loved, but sometimes you had to hurt to get what you wanted in life. They reached Katherine's house, and she unlocked a black jaguar car, and opened the door for Elena to get in.

'You totally didn't pay for this.' Elena said, looking around the car.

'How do you know?' Katherine said, insulted. She laughed it away, then started the car. Elena didn't even answer, just stared at Katherine for the whole ride, wondering how on Earth someone could look so much like her, but yet be so beautiful. She leaned over, not being able to resist anymore, and kissed Katherine's lips. She pulled at them, and bit them slightly, making Katherine pull Elena closer. They got out, unlocked the door, and jumped into the pool. Elena pulled off her clothes quickly, and Katherine did the same. They held each other close under the water, then Elena grinded her body against Katherine's. The water splashed around them, and Elena grinded harder, as Katherine held onto her tightly, not letting her float away. She flipped her over, so Katherine was now underneath. The stayed there for hours, into the night, kissing, grinding, and loving each other the most two people ever could.


End file.
